Romantic But Perverted Adventures
by YuriChan220
Summary: Futanari AU. Kagura and Naraku's mis-adventures of romance and perversion.
1. Internet Cafe Sex

**Romantic But Perverted Adventures**

 **Pairing: Kagura x Naraku**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, here's a nice change. I'm finally doing a pairing that rarely EVER gets attention: Kagura and Naraku. What you're about to see is not clearly OOC, but it's just how I depict Kagura to be when she's around Naraku. That's all.**

 **Please enjoy~!**

"Naraku, you coming?" Kagura asks as she beckons her guardian and girlfriend toward town.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Kagura-sama," the short greenette follows the taller woman where the streets are crowded with people.

"You slowpoke~" the dark haired woman teases.

"People are staring at you though."

"Does it really matter~? It's perfectly fine."

Naraku stares at the taller woman, who's expression is filled with pride. She is indeed stunning considering she's wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, short skirt and brown boots. As for Naraku, she's wearing her usual casual clothing: black long sleeved shirt, short skirt, black stripped thigh high socks.

The greenette sticks close to her girlfriend as close as possible, looking around at the people who are stopping and staring, admiring Kagura left and right. She pouts adorably, despite chewing bubble gum like she usually does. Kagura takes notice and giggles softly.

"Someone's jealous~" she teases.

"Am not!" Naraku protests. "That's just your imagination!"

"Pray tell. Fufu~!" Kagura pets the small girl. "No one's going to take me away from you~"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. You know how close I am to you. So no worries~"

"Alright..." Naraku has always been faithful to her girlfriend, as she is the same with the greenette. So, what's she even worried about when all the people are just stopping and staring?

"Gotcha~!" Naraku suddenly hears a click and jerks her head up to see Kagura winking while holding up her smartphone.

"What the hell, Kagura-sama!?" Naraku says.

"Your adorable face is too good to resist~" Kagura giggles. "This is going into my collection~"

"That's just going too far!"

"Shhhh~! Be any louder and you'll bound to get some more attention."

Naraku sighs and crosses her arms while turning her head away. "Seriously...what am I going to do with you?"

Kagura puts her smartphone away and pulls her smaller girlfriend close. "We're almost there, Naraku. Think you can handle it before we get there~?"

"Where are we going, exactly?" Naraku asks.

"Oh, just somewhere special. There's nothing more wonderful than going places you and I have never gone to before~" Kagura replies.

"Just tell me already!"

"Fufu! You'll see when we get there~"

The two walk a couple more blocks until they arrive at a large internet cafe. Naraku sweat drops and looks up at the taller woman.

"You're taking me...to that?"

"Murasaki has gone there many times," Kagura holds up a pass. "She lent me one of these just out of the blue cause she didn't want one anymore. She's a shut-in after all."

"And...why are we going there for our date?"

"A nice change of pace," Kagura says. "Besides, there are some manga I want to read online that I've been interested to read~"

"And what are those?"

"Lesbian sex~" Kagura winks.

"Huuuuuuh!?" Naraku is more surprised than confused. Just why would Kagura take her to a place that doesn't suit them at all?

Naraku face palms herself. This...this is getting so out of hand. Kagura definitely has a screw loose, but cannot figure out how to solve this problem. The dark haired woman is just a perverted person when they are alone together.

Kagura uses the pass and been given about 6 hours worth of time. They are sent to a big room where there is a couch, computer and a chair. Kagura boots up the computer as Naraku closes the door and sits on the couch, looking over at what Kagura's looking at. And right away, the taller woman looks up some hentai manga and starts to read all sorts of sex scenes that catch her interest. Naraku sighs heavily, but her eyes turn toward her girlfriend. She is busy reading, but Naraku can't help but look at how sexy her own girlfriend is. Her slender appearance, that extremely long dark mane of hers and beautiful dark blue eyes.

The small greenette feels bored already and sits up from the couch. She may not be interested in the internet cafe itself, but since they are in a private room together...

"Kagura-sama..." she says as she gently takes her girlfriend's hand, grabbing her attention.

"Hm? Naraku, I'm in the middle of-Ah!" Before she can finish her sentence, she is pulled towards the couch and lands on her back with Naraku crawling on top of her. "Naraku...what...?"

"Who needs to read about sex when you can just...experience it first hand?" the greenette says as she leans closer to the taller woman. "If I may...Kagura-sama."

"Naraku..." Kagura can feel her face getting hot from her guardian and girlfriend being so serious like that.

"It's just the two of us. No one should bother us here," Naraku says softly as she lifts up her shirt, exposing her large jiggling breasts and removing her light blue bra. "Please, Kagura-sama. Let me teach you."

Now it's Kagura's turn to be a blushing mess. She is so surprised that her guardian would be so...assertive. "Okay...d-do what you like to me." She removes her own shirt. "I'm all…yours."

"Thank you~"

Both of them share a long, passionate, heartwarming kiss. The kiss deepens for a short time, having their tongues caress each other with soft moans being heard from both of them. Both of their large breasts rub against each other during the kiss as they are being squished, but that's fine. They are so lost in their make out session that they don't feel their breasts being squished. That is until Naraku pulls away and removes her panties.

"Kagura-sama…I can't stand it anymore…" the small greenette reveals a big and thick penis under her skirt. Just an average size like a man's would be. "Please…"

"Naraku…oh, my~!" Kagura licks her lips as she sits up and strokes her guardian's lady dong. "You've been holding it in for a long time, have you~?"

"I've been…improving…" Naraku replies. "I'm always at your side, Kagura-sama."

"Fufu~! I like it~" the dark haired woman gives the tip a kiss or two and then licks the sides just a teeny bit, stroking Naraku's balls at the same time. "Mmmm…you're rock hard~"

"St-stop teasing…"

Kagura proceeds to open her mouth and insert her penis inside it and start to suck it. Her head bobs back and forth slowly, licking the tip at a circular motion and then goes back to it. Naraku leans back, letting her girlfriend do whatever she pleases. Yes, Naraku is a futanari and has been like that for her whole life. Though she never bothered to tell Kagura until they started dating. She's been with her a lot, yes, but she's afraid of revealing such a ridiculous thing to her. But Kagura accepted her for who she is. However, they never once had sex and instead Kagura has been looking up sex online all the time.

So here they are, having sex for the very first time. Naraku wants to show her the true meaning of sex as much as possible. Kagura continues her blowjob for a few more minutes before taking both her breasts and puts Naraku's penis in between them.

"That's better~" she coos. "I've seen them a lot in manga. Ahhhh…reading them always pays off~"

"G-good for you…" Naraku says. The feeling of her master's breasts feels so warm…so soft. It feels so good already. "Keep….keep going, Kagura-sama."

"Oh, I will~. This thing feels so warm between my breasts~" the taller woman says. "This is…paizuri, isn't it?"

Naraku nods, trying to hold back her moans. "Y-yes…exactly. You got it."

She goes on and on for a few more minutes, massaging Naraku's penis with her big breasts up and down, licking the tip of it every time it pops up. Kagura is actually enjoying this already and continues doing her thing with a smile on her face, her dark blue eyes gazing up at Naraku's hot pink ones. Naraku blushes heavily and slightly looks away. She cannot believe she's doing this with one of the most beautiful Senrans in the world. A little more of the massaging with her large breasts and the small greenette is reaching her limit.

"K-Kagura-sama…I cumming…I'm gonna cum!" Naraku cries. She clenches her fists, gritting her teeth as she shuts her eyes tightly and then it's done. She ejaculates, shooting a load onto Kagura's face, some of them landing inside her mouth.

Kagura is more than willing to accept the semen inside her mouth and once Naraku is done, she licks her lips and sits on her knees, the semen dripping on her hands.

"Wow~" she says. "You came a lot. I'm very surprised~"

"You think it's over?" Naraku pushes her on the couch and spreads out her legs, poking her pussy with her thick penis. "I'm still hard, you know? I'm going to put it in."

Kagura nods and uses two of her fingers to open up her dripping pussy. "Go right ahead. No holding back, Naraku~"

The small greenette nods and slowly and cautiously inserts her penis inside Kagura's pussy. The dark haired woman lets out a gasp, plus a soft moan when Naraku's cock is all the way inside her.

"Ahhhh~! I never…I never knew your thing can be this…thick inside me~" Kagura coos. "It's throbbing and hard. It's amazing~"

Naraku smiles a little. "I'm going to move, Kagura-sama." She puts her hands on the couch and starts to move her hips, slowly and cautiously.

The taller woman lets out a whimper and then a moan upon Naraku's penis rubbing against her vaginal walls, slowly, but it's still gentle. At least that's what she thinks. For Naraku being a futa, she's also a perv, but in secret. She always plays as the "straight man" especially when she's around Kagura, but when she has her penis out, she'll go all out no matter what. And that's just what Naraku's going to do. After just 5 minutes of thrusting, Naraku grabs her legs, spreads them out further and thrusts a bit harder and faster, surprising the taller woman.

"N-Narakuuuu!?" Kagura cries, her soft voice becoming a bit high pitched. "Wait…you're being…you're being too rough!"

"I'm sorry…Kagura-sama!" Naraku grunts as she keeps on thrusting. "You pussy just feels so good! I can't help myself!"

"Noooo….wait…please, slower! Go more slower…ahhhh~!" Kagura tries to reach out her hand to stop her, but she jerks her head back just from the feeling of Naraku's cock thrusting inside her. She turns to the side, clenching the couch and gritting her teeth while letting out adorable moans. "Y-you're so unfair, Narakuuuu…it feels so good, but you're being…hyaaaah~!"

"Now who's on the bottom, hm~?" Naraku teases as she leans closer toward her master. "You're such a tease and a huge pervert, but you're also a slut. I like that side of you."

"Naraku…" Kagura slightly turns her head to look at her guardian and girlfriend.

Both of them lean in and lock lips together just for a second before their tongues caress each other with each moan coming from both of them. The kiss feels so good…so right, but the thrusting continues despite them kissing passionately. Naraku is good at multi-tasking after all. Once they pull away, she grabs Kagura's left leg, lifts it high in the air and presses it against her, thrusting harder and faster than earlier.

"No! Naraku, this is too intense!" Kagura cries.

"You want me to stop then~?"

Kagura shakes her head roughly, small tears forming in her eyes. "No…please…keep going. It feels so good right now. I don't…I don't want it to end right now!"

"As you wish, Kagura-sama~"

The thrusting continues as Kagura is at her side, clenching the couch again. Loud whimpers and moans are heard from each thrust. It is at that moment that Kagura's dark blue eyes start to roll at the back of her head, tongue slightly sticking out due to the intense thrusting. Her mind is a blur right now. She can think of nothing but the pleasure from Naraku. Never in her life as she felt such pleasure before. It feels so good.

"Na….Nara….kuuu…"

"You ready for it, Kagura-sama? I'm going to pour a whole load inside you! Here it comes!"

"Yeeshhhh…cum….inshide me….Naraku…NARAKUUUU~!"

Just like that, with a couple more hard thrusts, the last one shoots out a lot of semen inside her pussy. Kagura jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure and then collapses onto the couch, exhausted. Naraku pulls back, exhausted as well, falling on her behind and then looks over at her girlfriend. Her body is twitching and her breathing is ragged. Perhaps it was a little too much? The smaller greenette crawls next to her girlfriend and embraces her.

"Kagura-sama…" she whispers in her ear.

The dark haired woman gets her breath back and weakly smiles at her guardian. "Naraku…"

"I'm sorry, was I too rough on you?"

"You were. And that's mean."

"I wasn't that mean. I was just getting into it, that's all. That's how I am."

Kagura moves closer to her guardian, wrapping an arm around her. "Oh, you. I love you, Naraku."

"I love you, too, Kagura-sama."

They intertwine hands, gaze into each other's eyes and then lean in to share a passionate kiss.

 **A/N: Just so you know, Kagura will ALWAYS be in her adult form. Cause honestly, I feel that it's just right for something like this. And not all chapters will contain sex scenes, as I have a hard time coming up with them.**

 **Long and detailed reviews please~**

 **Have a nice day~**


	2. Can't Help But Touch You

**Chapter 2**

 **Can't Help but Touch You**

Naraku comes back from the bath when she finds Kagura, who is wearing her usual school uniform, sleeping on the bed.

"Boy she's crashed out…" she dead pans. She walks toward her and gently shakes her. "Hey…hey, Kagura-sama. Wake up. It's your turn to take a bath now."

The taller woman doesn't budge and keeps on sleeping.

"Kagura-sama!" Naraku shouts. "It's not time for bed yet!"

All Kagura could do is turn face up, hand on her stomach and the other at her side, still sleeping. Naraku sighs and puts her towel aside just to kneel next to her beloved. Though, from just looking at how she's positioned, Naraku is getting turned on already. From her legs being bent at a parallel position at the right, and her body is exposed, there's only one thing that the greenette could come up with.

"Kagura-sama…are you really asking for me to touch you when you're all defenseless like this?" Naraku puts her hands on her hips, shaking her head in dismay.

Kagura doesn't answer. Naraku takes that as a yes and reaches out her hand to grope her breasts. Her hands go in a circular motion during the groping and hears some soft moans from her mistress. That turns her on already, thus making the groping a bit faster. She lifts up Kagura's long skirt, revealing the shiny thigh high stockings with the garter straps attached. She gently moves one of her legs to the side, traces a finger on her exposed thigh and removes her panties in the process.

"Silky smooth…like a little girl again~" Naraku coos while rubbing her hand on her thigh.

Naraku crawls on top of her, flipping up her skirt while removing her shirt as well, exposing her large breasts. Her dick is out, ready to penetrate her mistress's pussy. She strokes it a little and pokes her pussy a little.

"Sorry, Kagura-sama. I'm putting it in," she says. She inserts it inside her womanhood, making the dark haired woman let out a soft moan.

"Mmm...N-Naraku...ahh..."

"You waking up? I'm just about to move, you know?" the greenette says.

Kagura's eyes flutter open and her dark blue eyes widen at the sight of her guardian already on top of her. "Naraku! Wh-what in the world...?"

"You asked for it. Now time to pay!"

"Wait...wait a minute, I'm not ready for thi-hyaaaah!"

Naraku puts her penis all the way in, and Kagura's dark blue eyes widen in surprise, jerking her head back in the process.

"Guh! I'm so sorry, Kagura-sama. You made me do it. You tempted me, you perv!" Naraku presses.

"So thick...so hard, though..." the dark haired woman's soft voice becomes precious and cute with small tears prickling.

The smaller greenette starts to thrust slowly. "Here it goes. I'm moving now."

They are slow, but hard thrusts and Kagura lets out adorable moans, letting her hands go at the sides of her head, relaxed and not moving a muscle.

"Y-you're intense already! Whyyyy?" Kagura cries. "This isn't what I asked for!"

"I already told you, Kagura-sama. You tempted me, so you have to pay the price!" the small greenette thrusts more and more and then gropes her breasts. "You can't blame anybody but yourself. Take...responsibility!"

"Hyah!" Kagura jerks her head back again at the hard thrust and puts a hand to her mouth to try to stifle her moans. "Naraku...Naraku...!"

Naraku sucks and nips at her breasts one by one and then pulls away to grab her legs to lift them up a little, still thrusting away. Naraku will show her what she's fully capable of. As for Kagura, the feeling of the big and thick lady dong of Naraku's feels good, but doing it that roughly just makes her feel weak and unable to do anything but endure this. Naraku thrusts harder and faster this time, making Kagura let out slightly louder moans, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Naraku...Narakuuuu!" the dark haired woman cries.

"Oh, Kagura-sama! Take that!" Naraku says. "Take my dick like the slut you are~!"

"It's...it's deep inside...!" Kagura moans. "I don't know...if I can't endure it...a-any longer..."

Naraku leans forward while having her legs just touching her own and her own breasts just smooshed together. "Then, do you want me to stop there? I'm halfway there, you know?"

Kagura shakes her head roughly. "N-no way! I...never said that. Please...Naraku. Keep going. I want your thing...please..."

"Good for you on begging like your life depends on it~" Naraku smirks. "Here it goes."

Naraku lies on her back while pulling her mistress on top of her, her lady dong still inside her pussy. "Go take a ride, why don't you if you want it so badly~?"

"Y-yes...I will!" Kagura nods and then starts to move her hips.

The dark haired woman goes a bit faster with her large breasts jiggling from the motion, plus her very long hair swaying up and down as well. Naraku grins in satisfaction from seeing her mistress or rather, her obedient sex slave, do this for her. Kagura and Naraku's personalities are all reversed when it comes to sex. It's not unusual, it's just how they are. And honestly, both of them love those sides of each other. Nothing else matters.

A half hour passes, though it feels like a few minutes and Kagura's mind is at a blur. Her dark blue eyes are rolling at the back of her head, tongue sticking out, but she's still moving her hips, much faster this time. She cannot help but love Naraku's dick no matter how much she has it inside her.

"You breaking already? How unfortunate~" Naraku says.

"Ish...not iiit...I just love...iiiit..." Kagura slurs, jerking her head back. "Your thing...ish the bessh thing..."

"Ehehe! You've literally lost your mind~" Naraku grins. "Come on, move your hips more. You're slowing up."

"Yeeeesss...I w-willl…."

Kagura moves her hips more and more, panting heavily and moaning beautifully. She's almost reaching her limit, but still wants to continue. Naraku helps her out by grabbing her legs and moving them up and down with her. After a few more good and fast movements from Kagura, the dark haired woman is almost at her limit.

"C-cumming...cumming...I'm cummingg!" she moans out.

She jerks her head back as Naraku ejaculates, squirting a flood of semen inside her pussy. Kagura then collapses on her back, panting heavily and her body twitches from the hard orgasm. Naraku is exhausted as well, lying on the bed, panting. But she's not as exhausted as her mistress. She crawls over next to her and lies down.

"That was fun~" she says. "You've been a very good girl, Kagura-sama~"

Kagura still lies there, panting and her body twitches, but she manages to utter out, "Th-thank you...Naraku..."

The small greenette gently strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead. "Until next time, okay?"

 ****Later****

Kagura wakes up the next morning, rubbing her eyes as she looks around for a moment. She's still in her room, on the bed just half naked, only her thigh high stockings and garter straps with the garter belt around her waist is still on.

"How…long was I asleep?" she says as she still looks around until she finds her beloved guardian sitting at the edge of her bed, putting on her usual casual attire.

"Oh, good morning, Kagura-sama," the smaller greenette says. "Slept well? After what we did last night, you fell fast asleep."

"Oh, my! I did?" the dark haired woman sits up. "Goodness, we must have done it for a long time."

"Nah, it was for a couple hours. You really needed that dick of mine."

Kagura smirks. "Ahhhhh, that's right. You were being so assertive last night. I love that side of you~"

"Kagura-sama…you see that side of me every single time we have sex. There's no surprise there."

"I know. But I'm still loving that assertive side of you. Makes a nice change in our personalities."

"And I also….love that side of you, too."

"Awwww, how sweet of you, Naraku~!" Kagura dives in to hug her guardian from behind, her large breasts squishing against the small greenette's back. "I love youuuu~!"

"Stop it, Kagura-sama!" Naraku shouts, trying to squirm out of the dark haired woman's grasp. "You're still half naked! Put your clothes on, why don't you!?"

"Awwww, do I have to~?" Kagura teasingly asks. "It feels nice hugging your small body like this. It's actually really cute~"

"Could you please let go? Because we're going out of town today, remember? And we'll be late to the train station if you don't let go anytime soon."

"Ohhhh, where in the world are we going, exactly, Naraku~?" Kagura peers closer, whispering in the greenette's ear. "Somewhere where we can have…private times together~?"

"Eh!? What makes you think that!? What the hell, Kagura-sama!?"

"Fufu! You were actually planning something kinky, weren't you~?"

"Absolutely not! We're just going on a little date! That's all!"

"Mmm…I see. A date's a date then~" the taller woman lets go of the greenette and sits on the bed. "I wonder what dress I should wear. Hehe~!"

"J-just do whatever you like!" Naraku says. "I don't care!"

"Feisty one, aren't you~?" Kagura teases. "I'm only just curious~"

"I'm not being….ahhhh, never mind! Just get dressed and then we'll leave, okay?"

"Sounds good to me~"

Kagura gets off the bed and puts on her usual attire, a black school uniform with a long black skirt over her shiny thigh high stockings. Once that's done, after looking at her appearance in the mirror, Kagura is the first to walk toward the door and turns toward the smaller greenette.

"You coming?" she says.

"Ah, yes! I am." Naraku follows her and the two leave the house together.

They hold each other's hands as they walk along the sidewalk, just looking up at the clear blue sky. Kagura smiles and looks down at her beloved guardian, who smiles back. It's nice to walk together once in a while, even when they are on their way to the train station. It's only 5 blocks away, but none of them minded. They are by each other's side 24/7, so it's fine for them. After about 15 minutes to the station, they have 5 minutes to spare as they are on time for the passengers to leave the train and the next set to enter. When it clears, the people start to enter along with Kagura and Naraku. But it's more crowded than they expected and they are getting squished against the window just a teeny bit because of that. They can move just a little bit, but not that much due to this amount of people inside. Thankfully, Kagura and Naraku are next to each other. When the doors close, the people give the two a little more space in order to breathe and Naraku sighs in relief.

She looks over at her mistress, who looks out the window while putting her hand on it. The train moves along smoothly, giving them a chance to see the perfect view of the outside. While Kagura is gazing outside the window, Naraku can't help but stare at her sexy, slender body. Though it's mostly covered by that schoolgirl uniform, the little greenette feels the urge to touch her again. It may be a little awkward since they are on the train with millions of people around them, so touching her would probably cause a lot of attention. However, Naraku cannot resist the urge to touch her body like this. It feels as if she's being possessed. With that, Naraku sneaks a hand to grope Kagura's behind, making her jump.

"Eek! Wh-what was that!? What was that!?" Kagura turns around and balls up her fists, ready to fight. "Back off or I'll clobber you!"

"Wait, wait!" Naraku quickly puts her hands on the dark haired woman's shoulders to calm her down. "It's just me, Kagura-sama! It's just me!"

"Oh…seriously, why would you do that out of the blue, Naraku?" Kagura says, putting her hands on her hips. "I'd clobber you, too, but you're my guardian. I would never do that to someone like you."

"Ohhhh, then it's alright for me to touch you like this~?" Naraku smirks. "Turn around then."

"Ah…oh. Why?"

"Just do it."

The dark haired woman does what she's told and puts both hands on the windows to keep her balance as the smaller greenette starts to grope her buttcheek, then move both of her hands up to her large breasts to grope them fully. Kagura shuts her eyes tightly from Naraku's hands just kneading and squeezing them like bread dough. Her legs start to wobble a little from this. And then, Naraku starts to lift up the shirt to expose her large breasts and her black bra is removed as well. After that, Naraku proceeds to unzip Kagura's long skirt and it plops down to the floor.

"There~" Naraku says as she sneaks a hand underneath her black panties to dig her fingers inside her pussy. "I have total access now~! That long skirt needed to go somewhere~"

"Naraku…." Kagura slightly turns her head to see the small greenette having fun fondling her pussy like this. "Why….why now? In front of all these people?"

"It's fine, right~?" the greenette says. "We've got an hour and a half before we get there. So we have plenty of time~"

Kagura turns back towards the window. Her legs are wobbling uncontrollably and she covers her mouth with her hand to stifle her moans. She cannot cause any more attention or else she'll be in big trouble. Small tears prickle from her eyes as she shuts her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to stay standing and contain her cute soft moans. The fingering continues, a bit faster this time and Naraku grins as she looks up at Kagura's cute expression. She can feel her legs wobbling and see that her mistress is trying to not moan so loudly. The small greenette steps a bit closer, her large breasts pressing against Kagura's back.

"You're so wet, Kagura-sama~" Naraku coos. "What got you like this, I wonder~?"

"Th-this is all your fault, Naraku…"

"I can't help it if you're being so sexy all the time. Now hold still."

The groping and fingering continues until she's reaching her limit…already. It can't be this early, can't it? Though after all, Kagura loves the feeling of the groping and fingering. So that's why she's climaxing so early. Love juices drip on the floor, her legs wobbling uncontrollably again and Naraku lets go of her for a second to get her breath back.

Naraku keeps her in place by holding her butt cheeks and aiming her penis at her pussy. The tip of it goes in first, making Kagura gasp in surprise and turn her head towards her.

"NO! Not here! Not now!" Kagura cries.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself. You're too tempting," Naraku ignores her as she slowly puts her cock inside until it is all the way in.

Kagura's dark blue eyes widen as she jerks her head back and grits her teeth while shutting her eyes tightly. The thrusting goes underway. Each thrust makes Kagura moan adorably sexy, however she covers her mouth with both her hands to muffle her moans. It's just crazy. Having sex in a crowded train like this?

"Kagura-sama~" the small greenette says. "You're so tight. Why don't you just give in already?"

Kagura uncovers her mouth, turning towards her beloved with small tears prickling in her eyes. "N-no…this is a crowded place. It's so embarrassing having us do this…."

"Too bad. We're buying some time," Naraku says, closing her eyes. "It's a long train ride, so just relax, okay? Don't resist."

The dark haired woman turns back toward the window, shutting her eyes tightly again. Her hands are now on the glass, desperately trying to remain standing while having Naraku's cock just penetrating her pussy like this. Is it really a good time? For Kagura, no matter what situation she's in, it always feels good. Because it's her beloved that's touching her, not anyone else. That's completely fine. Time goes by soon after and the thrusting becomes harder and faster with Naraku slapping her butt a few times just to have Kagura stay up. The dark haired woman's dark blue eyes roll at the back of her head once again like the last time with her tongue sticking out. Her mind's at a blur again. Thrust after thrust, Kagura's loving every single bit of it. She doesn't have time to look back at her beloved since she's reaching her limit and so is Naraku.

"Here it comes, Kagura-sama!" she cries. "Take it all!"

Kagura lets out a cry of pleasure, jerking her head back, not even caring if there are people around. She needs to cum as well. She needs to. The semen shoots inside her pussy, her legs wobbling again until they give in and she drops down, butt up and head down while Naraku pulls her penis away, leaving the remaining cum just dripping down from her pussy. Kagura whines adorably as her body twitches and her breathing becomes ragged. Naraku leans close to her beloved.

"I came hard, didn't I~?" she coos. "I'm sorry. But like I said, we needed to buy time. It'll be boring just sitting around, you know?"

Kagura gets her breath back and slowly turns toward the small greenette. "Y-yes…you're right. This is…crazy, but fun at the same time."

"Train molestations aren't that unusual," Naraku points out.

"Ah….I see…"

"But as long as you do it with the one you love…everything's fine." Naraku cups both hands to her beloved's cheeks, making her face her. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes…yes I do!" Kagura nods. "And I love you, too, Naraku."

They press foreheads together, nuzzle each other's noses and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. For them, it's the most wonderful train ride despite the molestation part.

 **A/N: I think I overdid it with the ahegao, but I don't know. Let me know, okay? Ummm…kind of a fetish I love so much, so…yeah. Ehehe~!**

 **Long and detailed reviews please!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
